Lionblazes new path
by nightfall12345
Summary: He has a new path. A much darker one .Has he been forever consumbed by darkness or will some one push him into the light?
1. Lionblaze

this story is about if Lionblaze was evil he never stopped his dark forest gig.

"spoilers if you haven't read the forgotten warrior you might be confused"

its up to terms like Flametail still dead Jayfeather suspended from med cat duty and Ivypool is still spying and ,oh yes Hollyleaf is back. cinderxlion dont own warriors or any characters in it.

lionblaze scraped his claws on the bare earth where were they. slowly after berrynose draged his way out out of the tunnels hollyleaf and dovewing walked out.

"thank starclan, where were you!" he snapped at the two she-cats. hollyleaf purred a reply.

"mouse-brain we were in the tunnels we were chasing Sol." he eyes slowly became dark. Lionblaze's hopes began to rise.

"is he d-"

"no i let him go."

" what!" berrynose came racing over his tail lashing. "how could you let him live!"

" a true warrior doesn't need to kill." hollyleaf spat. Lionblaze look over his shoulder as another parol came up firestar in the lead.

" is every one alright?"

"im fine."

"me two."

"yeah."

"would be if i didn't hit my leg." sandstorm spat. cinderheart went over to her and felt it wit her paw. "it'll be fine Jayfeather will give you some poppy seeds when we get back."

" thank you cinderp- heart." sandstorm said a bit embarrassed. cinderheart nodded in understanding. he could still see the pain in her eyes as she sat next to hollyleaf.

firestar looked back to hollyleaf . "did everything go as planed?"

" yes, but-" berrynose leapt to his paws

"those two let Sol get away, mouse-brains!" firestar silenced him with a glare.

"lets hope he has the brains to stay away from the clans." Lionblaze growled he flexed his claws on the grass picturing Sol's mangy-ridden pelt was there. he was so blinded by anger that he berly herd firestar orders.

"lets go its been a long night, barkenfur cinderheart, squirrelflight and brambleclaw gard the camp then chose the next few before dawn." all nodded in agreement but Lionblaze could tell they all felt uncomfortable. firestar looked to tired to argue about it but if he was trying to get brambleclaw and squirrelflight to make amends, this was the wrong way to do it.

Lionblaze walked with dovewing, Ivypool and hollyleaf, he didn't pay much attention to them talking. he was angry why hadn't he been able to fight. as he thought he realized he hadn't been able to go to the mountains. did firestar know about the dark forest ? he lifted his ye to look at his leader. he could just make out what him and cinderheart were saying.

" firestar who's going to take over medicine cat duty's while Jayfeather is suspended?"

"i don't know, cinderheart have you decided?" she paused for a moment. Lionblaze could see the others had their ears pricked and were listening just as he was.

"yes, Ive decided to be who Ive always been cinderheart." Lionblaze understood the meaning, once again she was a warrior.

"good, well in that case leafpool will take over till Jayfeather returns." he meowed enthusiastically.

"Great! ill tell her she will be thrilled." cinderheart raced on ahead.

When they arrived at camp Lionblaze trotted toward the warriors den. he curled up in his nest and a small part of him wished he could just sleep, but the training was good. Lionblaze closed his eyes and dozed off.

He opened his eyes to see dark trees. Lionblaze took a step towards spot where he usually met scarheart and antpelt. suddenly a Erie scream broke the silence, it was the loudest one he had heard in a long time he raced over to the gathering spot. as he reached it he felt the blood well up to his paws. brokenstar sat silently on the other end of the three apprentices.

"should have been quicker." he growled.


	2. Attack!

_**Again I don't own warriors, and hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last...**_

_**I've got many ideas.**_

_**OK Im probably boring you so on with the story!**_

The fur along Lionblaze's spine started to rise. He had known this apprentice, Owlpaw he was a constant brag thinking he had been chosen to be one of Brokenstar's apprentices but ever apprentice he had would end up the same. It was a shame the Owlpaw had been only a few days away from becoming a warrior.

"Brokenstar, why does this happen, cant you once keep your claws to your self?" he growled.

Brokenstar lifted one bloody paw to lick it clean. " It happens because they cant fight for them selves, we are here to train to become warriors not go back to whiney kits!"

"yes but its not you who has to deal with it, the clans are turning agents each other the past moon Birchfall and got into a border debate about the position of the river, and Windclan planed to attack us secretly so secret their own leader didnt know about it!"

" yes well thats not my problem if your afraid to get your paws bloody."

"Im ready to fight more than anyone you cant question my loyalty!" Lionblaze curled his claws into the dirt.

Brokenstar gazed at him with evil amber eyes his tail twitched with amusement but Lionblaze could see his anger.

"Oh I understand now, your not afraid for yourself but who?" laughed clearly knowing the answer.

"Not Jayfeather, Not Hollyleaf, not Dovewing, because they are too important you think hmm yes well how about... Cinderheart." Lionblaze slid his claws back in he couldn't let him know how much what he said was true.

Of course he cared for his siblings and Dovewing but they were to important plus they had gifts no ordinary cat has ever had or more of a curse, Cinderheart had rejected him once she found out about the prophecy.

"Ill make sure to pay her a, visit." Brokenstar turned to leave and Lionblaze slid into a crouch he could end this useless cat right now just get it over with.

"Oh, yes. Lionblaze before you kill me I've got a job for you, can you watch Ivypool for me, I dont trust her even if Hawkfrost is sold on her loyalty I've got to be sure she can be trusted," Lionblaze's heart beat faster, what if she had found out about him being here what would his brother and sister say? they depended on each other all their lives and and if Ivypool told them he might lose their trust forever.

"OK." he said.

"good, now wake up."

"WAKE UP!" Lionblaze jumped to his paws hitting his head on the ceiling and losing his footing as he landed making him fall to his side.

"Thats what you get," as Lionblaze cleared his eyes he could see Berrynose with a thick scratch on his nose.

"Next time you kick me, Lionblaze ill drag your pelt out side sleet or snow!" he walked out angry.

Lionblaze quickly groomed his pelt and left the den.

"Lionblaze, patrol hunting now!" Brambleclaw yelled from the middle of the clearing. He nodded and realized his patrol were already waiting for him. Cinderheart, leafpool, Ivypool , and Cherrypaw. Lionblaze walked up to Cherrypaw.

"Wheres your mentor?"

"He told me it wouldn't be a problem if I came with you." she said nervously she glanced away clearly feeling worried talking to him.

He growled. "he should be training you, where is he?"

"On border patrol with Graystripe ." she said.

"Just let her come shes not doing any harm." Ivypool said behind him. Lionblaze nodded, he lead the way threw the barrier and out into the forest. Above the leaves shown crimson and orange.

All strong wind blew and he shivered as the cold struck his thick pelt.

"Leaf-fall is close." Cinderheart meowed her fur spiking agents the cold.

"Its earlier, I'll have to fetch more catmint." Leafpool commented. Then he remembered she and Brightheart had taken over medicine cat duties after Jayfeather had been accused of killing Flametail. It made him think what was his brother doing?

"Lionblaze, you coming?" Cinderheart meowed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the others had split up to hunt alone.

He nodded and turned away to leave the clearing.

"Wait, d-do you want to hunt with me?" she asked. Lionblaze was token aback.

"Um, sure." they walked in silence for a few minutes, he was'nt even sure they were hunting any more.

"Lionblaze are you worried about your brother?" she asked looking at him with bright blue eyes.

"Of course, if they relive him of his duties then whats he got left, the elders den?"

"No our clan is strong this may be a bad time for us but like always we will get throw it."

"I hope so, and i hope the clan realizes how lucky they are to have Hollyleaf back and to have you back as a warrior, how relieved I am." he said looking at her.

"Lionblaze, I love you, but I need time to realize who I am be patient."

"I love you to, and don't worry you have my full support no matter what happens."

Cinderheart purred rubbing her cheek agents his muzzle and twining their tails together.

He purred this was the best moment of his life, here next to Cinderheart happy.

But no matter what he couldn't get the feeling that some one was watching him, he realized could he still be loyal to her as well as the dark forest, yes of course he could.

Afterwards the caught three mice and a fat rabbit the others had caught a crow, a thrush, and a squirrel. They had a good hunt it might have been better if Leafpool had come back with more than just catmint and coltsfoot.

Lionblaze settled in the nest next to Cinderheart glad to have her there.

He yawed and hoped tonight he might get a good sleep.

slowly Lionblaze could feel his enviorment change around him. He opened his eyes and growled as darkness lay before him like a fox just waiting for him to get closer. he flexed his claws readying for a good fight. as he walked he realized more cats were here than usually maybe they were having a meeting. As he walked he realized a cat looking at him. He turned his head to a black she-cat he knew her, Pinenose.

"Its you!" she growled "I should've known a cat like you would be here!"

"What are you talking about I've never met you before!" he growled sliding out his claws.

"You, you killed Russlefur!" he realized heads turned to look at him some were pure with hate others looked proud to have him as a clan-mate here.

"She was old!" As he said it cats gasped.

"She was our deputy!"

"She was a good cat."

"Murder! Like all his clan filthy Kitty-pets all of them!" Pinenose teased. "Spreading like a disease until we all wear collars and bow to two-legs." Cat yowled in agreement.

"Kill him."

"Die!"

"Death to Thunderclan!"

Pinenose went on. "you all are traitors, disloyal, and pathetic, most of your warriors were from a barm or two-leg nest they don't even have the courage to change their name,!"

Lionblaze lowered his head in a snarl. "Do i recall that it was Shadowclan who decided to let a thunder-clan deputy lead their clan or join Riverclan to become Tigerclan or who sided with Scourge, some of you even decided to stay with the clan how many of you use to live in filth!"

Cats growled at him or at Pinenose, they stepped back relizeing there might be a fight.

Lionblaze continued. "And why are you so weak, you prey on the weak and cant tell right from wrong if you could my brother would still be medicine cat and your pathetic cats could get over a use-less life!"

At that the black she-cat leapt at him claws out, but he was ready he side stepped and as she glided by he ranked his claws on her hind leg drawing blood. she rolled onto her back and he jumped on her kicking at her belly. She threw him off and felt cold claws as they tried to draw blood but but it didn't. she gave a massive kick and he was thrown off. Pinenose leapt over him and as she landed she grasped his tail and pulled he fell to the ground and rolled over .He saw her jump towards him but he rolled over again and she hit dirt. Lionblaze shot forward and grasped her scurf and shacked it like a dog he could tell she was getting dizzy he let go and she stumbled

around. Before she could get her bering back he pushed her over and stood on top of her. she exposed her belly and Lionblaze got ready to kick she swiped batting him in the face left and right. he couldn't open his eyes or he might catch a claw. suddenly his hind legs refused to move as he backed away from her. she was in full control standing on her hind legs hissing with fury.

he tensed his muscles and with a strong push of his back legs struck out both arms and pined her to the ground . Lionblaze lifted a paw and swiped it across he face. blood swelled from her cheek and left eye. he ignored her cry of pain as he bit her throat. Blood instantly started to poor out like a stream. Lionblaze couldn't stop his fury though. he slashed his claws along her chest. he had to close his eyes so blood wouldn't get in them. Behind him he could hear a scream of protest of several cats other were silent to shocked to speak or to horrified.

Finally Lionblaze had the will to stop only because her body was slowly diapering but the deep pool of blood remained. Lionblaze looked at his paws as far as he could see he was drenched in blood far more than the time he had fought the fox. he looked up. she had deserved it.

"Any one else." he had to say it between gasps. some cats fled the clearing while others stepped back from him. Lionblaze saw fear in every eye. he even saw it in Tigerstar's eye.

Did he see Scourge in him? Lionblaze lifted his head and walk away hiding among the bramble.

He curled up ready to go back to his clan. Just before a shiver ran up his spine and he heard some one whisper in his ear but it was to faint to hear it was gone just as sone as it had come. He gust shoved it to the back of his mind. The last thing he needed was a voice in his head.


	3. Battle

_**Note: Again , I don't own Warriors please read and review. R and R**_

"NOOOO!" Lionblaze leapt out of his dream and realized he was back in the den he was covered in moss and his claws stung. His eyes flashed around wildly, almost expecting more Dark forest warriors to leap out at him, teeth bared in savage growls. Only he met soft amber eyes, Leafpool.

"Lionblaze-." He cut her off and ran past her out of the den.

His breath came in gasp as his eyes got used to the light. Cats were just getting back from a border patrol and he could see Jayfeather sulking near the fresh-kill pile.

"Lionblaze," he turned his head to Firestar who sat next to his brother. Lionblaze walked over trying to hide his fear and anger at his dream. Lionblaze sat down between Hollyleaf and Firestar.

"Im leading a patrol by the Shadowclan border come with us." Firestar continued. What! What if a patrol recognized him, would they let him get away with the murder of their clan-mate, he could'nt just say no to his clan leader.

"OK, when do we go?"

"After Foxleap gets back from hunting," Firestar said looking at the fresh- kill pile.

"Who else is going?" He asked if Shadowclan attacked then they might need strong warriors.

Hollyleaf answered him, "Me, Foxleap, Brambleclaw, Hazeltail, Ivypool, and Rosepetal."

"thats a big patrol wont they think were invading?" Thornclaw asked paddling.

"Yes, but the clans have been more... hostile than ever we have to be prepared. Firestar meowed.

The thorn barrier rustled and Icecloud,Cinderheart and Foxleap came threw. Hollyleaf spoke in his ear as he set the prey down.

Firestar stood up and the seven warriors walked to the woods.

Lionblaze's shook his head. he should have ate.

"Can we hunt?" Foxleap moaned "I didnt get a chance to eat."

"Yeah." Rosepetal said.

Brambleclaw opened his mouth but Firestar nodded and Foxleap took off Rosepetal on his heals.

Lionblaze trotted in the other direction sniffing the air. When he caught the scent of mouse he dropped into a hunters crouch. the fat creature was scuffling among a patch of pine seeds.

Lionblaze slowly moved closer and closer the leapt. he swallowed it in famished gulps.

Suddenly something brushed his back just lightly he looked over his shoulder: nothing.

Something spoke in his ear but to lightly to hear. Out of his eye he saw a cat but he didnt recognize her her fur was lit with stars.

Before he could speak she diapered instantly.

"Wait!" Lionblaze yelled but she was already gone.

The mysterious cat was still in his thoughts as he returned to the patrol.

"Come on were wasting day light!" Brambleclaw growled. Firestar took the lead again and the traveled in silence pricking their ears to the smallest sounds.

A twig snaped far off to the right and heads snaped. Before Firestar gave the order Lionblaze sliped threw the thorn bushes and around the trees almost glideing over the holly vines knowing exactly were to put his paws. he became more careful as the sound of paw steps grew louder. Lionblaze could even hear voices.

"This way the scents will lead us right to the camp."

Lionblaze growled, Blackstar, scum of the forest. Lionblaze tensed his muscles the same erg that had driven him to kill Pinenose was flooding his senses and making his claws slid out as far as they would go. He could kill them all!

Suddenly a yowl brook the air and Firestar And he landed in the large group of cats.

"Great Starclan did they bring the whole clan?"

"Foxleap go for help!"

"STOP him!"

Lionblaze spun around not caring who spoke. As Foxleap raced to the camp two warriors raced after him. Lionblaze ran after the Shadowclan cats his eyes on the dark gray one. They raced clawing at Foxleap's heels unaware Lionblaze was right behind them. Up ahead a few vines lay Lionblaze swished claws over the tabby's heels and he lost his balance getting entangled in the vines and thorns. Lionblaze raced forward and met the Shadowclan cats eyes. Before the cat could react he pounced to the side a new move he had learned in the dark forest. Then the cat hit the ground with a thud and Lionblaze sliced his claws over the cats throat and felt his life ebb away. Lionblaze looked around and realized Foxleap was gone. he got up and raced back to the fight.

Cats yowled and blood drenched the clearing. Cinderheart rolled in a ball of angry fur with a white she-cat, Firestar was tooth and claw with two different cats, Leafpool was fighting back to back with her sister, And Hollyleaf was just sending a ginger tom racing for the trees. Lionblaze ran forward and collided with a large white tom rolling over and over. Hind paw jabbed his belly fur. Lionblaze almost laughed but held it as he pumbled his back paws along the toms chest sending him sliding back. The large tom hissed and jumped off into the fight. Suddenly cats started to come at him. he closed his eye going threw the rhythm, ranking at the unseen attackers with claws extended. he bit down as fur met his face blood flood making him cough.

Suddenly more Thunderclan warriors sprang out of the bushes making the Shadowclan warriors cower back to the other side of the border. Blackstar snarled without a word dragged a injured warrior off the field.

As the last Shadowclan warrior fled Thunderclan yeld their victory. Lionblaze looked around and realized Firestar was laying motionless on the ground and so were two other warriors so clotted with blood he couldn't recognize them. He raced over to Firestar who was just starting to get up.

"Did you lose a life?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yes, check the others." His leader growled nodding towards the dead bodies.

Lionblaze walked over to the first as Leafpool walked over to comfort her father. He lick his clan-mates face clean and almost yowled in pain at the sight of his friend, clan-mate, and deputy. he had been kill savagely his eyes were clawed and his belly was gashed open. He whispered his last words of respect and moved to the next victim. Rosepetal ,no,no she was so young. Lionblaze lifted Brambleclaw onto his back.

As they walked back to camp the forest seemed too quiet. the victory seemed small compared to the price.

He set down Brambleclaw and Thornclaw placed Rosepetal down lightly.

Seedkit and Lilykit stared with scared round eyes but they wouldnt understand the evil that lay out there.

Lionblaze rubbed his muzzle to Hollyleaf's shoulder glad she was OK.

He walked over to Cinderheart and cleaned a scratch behind her left ear. She entwined her tail with his.

"Im sorry." she whispherd .

"He was a good deputy."

Lionblaze could see Squirrelflight next to his body her sadness over well ming.

He was even more surprised when his sister went over to her and lick her for head in comfort.

Jayfeather came over and broke them up putting a mixture of herbs on Cinderheart's scratches.

"Lionblaze I need to talk to you." He growled.

Lionblaze nodded and realized Dovewing and Hollyleaf were following them. Once they were out in the woods and out of ear shot Jayfeather finally spoke.

"We need to confront Starclan, were going to the moon-pool tonight." Jayfeather meowed an edge to his voice.

"Why," Lionblaze meowed.

"Because its time we all went to Starclan and spoke the dark forest is rising and all they can do is sit on their tails!"

Lionblaze could tell his brother wasn't up for debate.

"But we cant just leave the clan in the middle of the night." Hollyleaf voiced.

"Ive talked to Firestar and he agreed we go tomorrow at dawn." Jayfeather meowed standing up to leave.

"Wait, Jayfeather dont you think its time we told the clan about our... ability's?" Dovewing asked.

"No, we have to find the forth cat first then we tell them."

Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer and the walked back to camp. Lionblaze halted and turned around waiting for the others to leave. He gazed up at the stars were they waiting for them? He turned to leave, suddenly his vision vanished and it was replaced by blood and vocies spoke to him or screamed of blood or fear.

"the lake will run red"

"hill of bones"

"Lion and tiger will meet in battle"

Lionblaze saw red every thing came in flashes teeth, claws pain, blood , an unfair world.

Kits born in pools of blood. even the moon that once was pure white mimicked the battled stained gowned below. Pain pierced his head his paws grew numb and as he looked down saw the bodies of his clan mates dead and standing at the other end Tigerstar laughing with pride and triumph,

Then it all disappeared and there stood Leafpool looking down on the lake. Only one star shown but the water glittered with thousands of them. The trees swayed back and forth gracefully.

"Destiny isnt a path any cat follows blindly. Its always a matter of choice, and sometimes the heart speaks loudest. Lionblaze what every else happens I trust you to know the right thing to do as well. Listen to your heart because thats where your true destiny lies."

And she was gone and he was still in the forest the trees moving gracefully around him.

Gilt was wraped around his heart like brambles on the barrier as he walked back too camp.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: I don't own warriors; wow I haven't worked on this story in a while! Lots to read!**_

_Lionblaze pawed the stone cold ground _as the others paddled around him sitting by the pool of water. Uneasiness gnawed at his belly like a dog with its bone. Would Starclan know he visited the dark forest almost every night getting closer and closer to becoming the best warrior the clans have ever seen.

Lionblaze realized he had puffed his chest out proudly and his claws had slid out, just on the other end of the moon-pool he felt awkward under his brothers icy-blue sight-less gaze. Was he reading his mind? He had half a mind to tell him to keep to his own thoughts, but thought better and looked away.

"Ok, now," Jayfeather started fluffing up his fur form the wind. "We might be separated but I`ll try as hard as I can to keep us together." All around Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Ivypool looked around uneasily.

They mimicked Jayfeather as he dipped his nose into the pool the laid down his breath coming in slow. As he laid down Lionblaze could see the gray clouds passing over head.

He felt a paw poke his side and he curled up tighter wanting to sleep.

It poked him again and he gave a nasty growl. "What do you want!" he lifted his head. Lionblaze leapt to his paws as he saw the same white muzzled she-cat in the forest.

"Who are you, why have I been seeing you every where!" He snarled. She walked forward brushing her tail along his flank. "Hush, Lionblaze my name is Spottedleaf, come your friends are waiting." Before he could say more she raced throught the holly bush her tail frisking behind her.

As he followed many scent drifted around him and as they passed a huge oak he could seecats among its large roots. They starded at him and a preety white she-cat wraped her tail around a tiny black kit.

"They fear you." Spottedleaf meowed in front. Lionblaze had mixed feelings about that.

Finally they came to a small clearing where his friends sat in a circle. He sat beside Hollyleaf as Spottedleaf left and three older looking cats replaced her.

"Hello," a gray-bluish she-cat meowed. "I am Bluestar this is Whitestorm and this is Yellowfang." She gestered her tail to a long haired tom and a ragged old she-cat.

"We know why you are here-." Bluestar meowed.

"Then tell use the truth no more tricks!" Jayfeather growled. Lionblaze could see the fur on bluestar`s shoulders rise a bit.

"Yes, we have sufferd in silence, tell us what we must know." Hollyleaf meowed calmly.

"You cant just come here and start ordering_ us_ around, after all _you abandon your clan_!" Yellowfang hissed. Lionblaze growled at the old cat his claws sliding out, but then back as he felt his sisters tail gently brush his flank.

"Yes but I never stopped being a clan cat, even when I was gone I looked after my clan helping when I could, i`ve been quiet all these moons as you sit and watch out lives be torn apart form ashfur to the three becoming the four, you just sit and watch stuffing your faces with mice as the cats below are being trained as savages!" his sister had risen to her paws her pelt fluffed out and her eyes blazeing with green fire. Yellowfang crouched ready or her to spring on her but Hollyleaf took a calm breath and sat down making an effort to make her fur lie flat.

Bluestar glared at the former thunderclan medicine cat. "Yes, you must know a lot already but there is much more, you all have many paths laid out before you it is your choice whitch you follow and it shapes the future of your clan."

"That's no answer!" Dovewing hissed.

"We don't know who the fourth is!" whitestorm yowled, beside him yellowfang hissed and bluestar glanced at her paws.

"Wait then why are we here?" Ivypool asked looking at Jayfeather. Jayfeather only nodded and stood up. "What about the dark forest, why not do anything about that then?"

Yellowfang gave a disgusted snort. " if they don't trust their clan enough to teach them how to fight and they need a few tyrants and murders to help them then how can we even call them clan cat no matter letting them within our ranks!" the old cat gave a look to him that the others didn't catch.

How dare that old mange-pelt!

"But you have to do something!" Dovewing pleaded. Lionblaze knew she was worried about Ivypool but she was going to be fine as long as Lionblaze was in the dark forest to insure her safety.

"Yes, most of those cats think their doing the best for their clan and they think they are being trained by Starclan!" Dovewing stated.

"Enough!" Bluestar yowled. "We will discuse this, alone!" the five cats lept to their paws but the Starclan cats were already disappearing and suddenly everything went dark.

"NOOOOO!" Lionblaze woke up hearing jayfeathers protestant curses of anger.

"You pieces of fox-dung and mange-pelts!" Jay feather swiped his paws at the water trying to dig his claws into fur only senting droplets of water every where.

Hollyleaf and Ivypool dragged his pelt from the pool his paws still swiping in all directions.

"Let me go, Im fine now!" they did so and Jayfeather struggled back to his paws, licking the water from his paws.

"Lets get going, we have a clan to look after." Lionblaze meowed already walking down to spiral path.

As they walk they had to lower themselves to the ground, they were on windclan territory and would be till they crossed the stream. As they got closer the scent of rabbit blasted in their face.

Lionblae lifted his head and saw two warriors racking towards slid out his claws. Teeth griped his pelt as holyleaf pulled him sideways into a rose bush. He saw the two cats pass to worried over the hunt to notice them.

"That was close." Hollyleaf sighed.

"I don't see why we have to hide were on medicine duties-… well kind of." Jayfeather meowed.

"It doesn't matter besides your not a medicine cat you`ve been suspended remember?" Ivypool nodded leaveing the safety of the bush and crossing the stream in a graceful leap. Jayfeather grambled but wadded across with Hollyleaf while he and Dovewing jumped prefuring not to get their paws wet.

As they walked back the light shined through the trees, it was past sun high a day wasted getting told something they already knew , then being pushed aside like a absent kit.

As came out of the thorn barrier they saw Firestar limping around the clearing, once he spotted them he gestured for them to come over.

"We need to talk Molepaw`s cleaning the nest so we`ll have to do this outside the camp." Lionblaze sighed as they walked back out and over the ridge getting farther from the camp so they couldn't be heard.

"Now you five have the most crazy problems I have ever seen, but now think don't you think things might go simpler if we you tell the clan?" Firestar suggested as they sat down.

"No we can't, they`ll look at us like freaks!" Dovewing yowled he neck fur rising.

"I don't know, maybe if we tell them how it is we`ll stop some of them from being dragged into the dark forest." Jayfeather stated ignoring Dovewing.

"Lionblaze?" Hollyleaf asked. He didn't awnser he just shook his head and looked the other was.

"Someones coming!" Jayfeather meowed. He was right the scent of blood shot in his face.

They were all on their paws as thorn claw burst threw the undergrowth blood welling from his shoulder and throat. "Firestar a group of windclan warriors are attacking the border patrol!"

"What!" Firestar growled shooting off. Hollyleaf turned to thornclaw. "Go get help."

"We already did there fighting two of us at a time!" He snarled racing off.

As they got closer Lionblaze knew a lot of the scents: Boulderpaw, Sunstrike swallowtail, Furzepaw, Emberfoot…Breezepelt and Heathertail! Those were all dark forest warriors except Heathertail.

They lept in and Lionblaze was sure to tackle Breezepelt throwing him sideways hissing. Lionblaze jumped on him but Breezepelt sliped from under him snaping at his tail. Lionblaze veered away swiping his paw over the dark warriors face. Paws grabed his shoulders and Breezepelt smacked his head with his own.

_**Duck! **_

Lionblaze ducked and a paw swung over his head. Lionblaze pushed forward bitting at Breezepelts belly blood gushing out. Teeth grabed his ear and pulled pain came from it as teeth bit harder. Lionblaze rolled over and over carrying Breezepelt with him hissing and snarling madly. The jumped apart ciercling each other. Fury shown in his eyes. Breezepelt jumped in the air and Lionblaze jumed forward dodging his attack.

_**Kill him!**_

The voice yowled in his head he spun around. Breezepelt was gone, COWARD! He go back to the battle and realized most of the warriors had left the thunderclan cats there.

"Is everyone ok?" Firestar yowled green eyes clouded with worry.

"Most of us are fine toadstep and whitewing are injered but other than that-." A yowl split the air.

"The camp!" Hollyleaf growled. In one the group of cat raced home the yowls of pain and agast spread threw the forest as they reached to camp. Cats were every were the mixture of shadowclan and windclan scent drove his nose crazy as they lept back into battle. Lionblaze ranked both claws down a golden cats side and he growled as Tigerheart turned on him slashing. Tigerheart whipped around aiming for Lionblaze`s hind leg trying to unbalance him, I know that move! Hawkfrost had taught him that move before. He jumped up catching the young cat underneath him.

"Your not the only cat who gets night time visits!" he hissed in his ear. Lionblaze pummbled his back claws into Tigerheart`s shoulder, "Now get out of my camp fox hearted coward!"

He jumped off Tigerheart but he just jumped back into battle. Lionblaze got a chance to see the cats around Breezepelt and most of the cats they had fought on the moor were here along with a few shadowclan warriors he reconized, this attack was planed! Most of these cats were from the dark forest! He gasped as he saw Snowbird tearing out Dustpelt`s throat, they were here to kill. He raced over to help his clan mate only to be bloked by owlclaw. "Not so fast!"

"You get out of my way!" he ordered he threw himself at the light brown tabby tearing at his throat just like snowbird digging his claws into owlclaws pelt. Lionblaze could feel the great satisfaction as owlclaw slowly sank to the floor. He ran over to dustpelt who struggled to get to his paws blood gushing from the wond in his neck.

"Come on we need to fight come on Dustpelt you can do it!" finialy he got to his paws only to plop back to the ground again. Lionblaze hissed as a cat brushed past him but it was only Jayfeather carring a bundle of herbs for Dustpelt. Suddenly Jayfeather disappeared in a blur of black fur. He turned to see Breezepelt pinning his brother down. "NO!" Squirrelfight lept on Breezepelt clawing at him. "Your not takeing him away!" Lionblaze whipped around back to the fight dodging Redwillow and Hollyleaf and jumping over Hazeltail and Crowfrost. He saw Millie and Graystripe battling back to back with three other warriors. He jumped over to the ranking his claws over Ratscars face so hard it sent him rolling over. Millie gave him a greatful nod before giving Oakfur a nasty bite on the shoulder. He noticed Firestar jump to the high-ledge pushing a Windclan warrior of making him fall off.

"STOP!" he yowled few cats looked up and he heard a cat yell. "Your time as leader is over Firestar time to step down and let me do what Tigerstar couldn`t!" Some cats yowled in agreement and Firestar lept at the cats below. Lionblaze jumped ontop of Boulderpaw digging his paws in as the bulky apprentice tried to throw him off. "CATS OF THUNDERCLAN!" Every cat stoped and looked up on the highest part of the wall stood Breezepelt a cream colored queen dangling from his jaws over the ledge.

"Leave the forest our time is here we will sweep the forest and the moor and the rivers like fire killing all who threaten us so join us and we may spare you, but Kitty-pets and Half clan cats should never have the right to live among us for that they DIE! And with that he droped daisy she gave a terrified screem and her kits Berrynose, Mousewhisker,and Hazeltail ran forward eyes wide in terror for her. Suddenly there was a sickening thud and Daisy`s scream for help was cut short. He raced forwared as the cats around him yowled triumph and horror Dasiy lay her three kits pressed around her morning her. Cats began to leave running out no one stoped them as they raced back to their own clan.

Lionblaze looked around at the bodies of his clan-mates his heart raceing at the thought of seeing Hollyleaf or Jayfeather among the bodies his Friend were dragging to the middle of the clearing. Then he raced over pressing his muzzle to Cinderhearts bloody pelt his heart warming just hearing her purr.

He nodded to her and looked for his brother spotting his treating leafpool, Hollyleaf was carring Whitewing over to him her white pelt almost soaked in blood. He could hear firestars mournful cry by the high-ledge "Whats happening to my clan!" Beside him sandstorm comforted him thornclaws body laying not far away. "Lionblaze." Lionblaze looked around and saw barkenfur laying on his side blood gushing from his side. "I saw what- you-you did to that warrior,Lionblaze." He crept close hoping no cat was listening. "I um was trying to get to Dustpelt befo-."

"I am no fool, Lionblaze the anger I saw in your eyes was like you were even the Lionblaze I knew." He coughted up a pool of blood. "Don't let it control you ,anger does something to a cat that's what killed Tigerstar and Scourge not star-Starclan or Firestar only anger and bad-judgment." Suddenly Barkenfur went silent and Sorreltail raced over to her mate. "NO… what will it tell my kits how will they cope with out a father?" she wail to herself. He walked over to Jayfeather hoping his brother would says something comforting but Jayfeather just ignored him tending to his patients. He growled in frustration.

"Lionblaze take Cinderheart to go hunting were going to need all the strength we can get." Hollyleaf meowed, she quickly started to calm every cat left with orders, his sister was always bossy he thought with amusement. He nodded to Cinderheart and they left the camp every cat still in shook.

"This would help Jayfeather." She pointed to a patch of juniper berries Lionblaze groped his mouse into the pile they had created. "We can get them after this back to camp there's still lots to do."

Cinderheart nodded "And I suppose we`ll have to re-do the warriors den again ." she tilted her ears and crouched into a hunters position then leapt landing on a fat black bird before he noticed it was there.

"Great job, now lets get all this back before a fox shows up we`ve have a hard day." He commented grabbing a rabbit. Cinderheart glanced at him her blue eye looking at him intensely, he set the prey down.

"What?" he asked. She looked at her paws. "Do you think our kits will be good hunters?" Her question startled him a bit was this really the time to talk about this? The clans were on the brink of war, could he really worry about his kits when he should be fighting? Would they be in danger?

"Lionblaze?" Cinderheart meowed a worried look on her face; he knew she always wanted kits but now?

"I um I"

"No me mistake not the time to bring it up, sorry." She puffed her tail lashed once as she picked up a few mice by their tails, he had up set her he could tell, and he had only said a few words.

"Cinderheart I- great Starclan!" he muttered taking the rabbit back.

"Cinderheart our kits would be beautiful you just caught me off guard that's all." He tried to talk but she just kept walking back to the pile of fresh-kill they had made. "Please speak to me." He pleaded Cinderheart stopped and gave him a swift lick on the muzzle. "I love you Lionblaze nothing you say will change that mouse-brain." She muttered. Lionblaze gave let out a loving purr and butted his head to her shoulder.

When they returned to camp every cat still seemed jumpy but things were organized two guards were put outside the camp and four warriors patrolled the woodlands near the lake while every other cat had Jayfeather checking their wounds or were helping tie the thorns to the nursery or warriors den. By the high-ledge Hollyleaf spook to Firestar and other warriors while Mousefur played with Lilykit and Seedkit. Would he be a good father? He cleared his head clearing his thoughts he walked over to his leader.

"We will talk to the leaders at the gathering." Hollyleaf meowed.

"No, those were all dark forest warriors we must go to the camps and speak to the leaders now!" Lionblaze growled

"No we won't wait till the gathering but we have to heal, keep your fur on we need time to grief." Firestar meowed. Lionblaze nodded he could wait...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: there might be at least two more chapters to this.

Lionblaze trotted threw the eerie forest the battle cries ringing in the air.

"Lionblaze, do you have any more info?" Hawkfrost jogged up to him his icy blue eyes staring at him interested. "Is my apprentice loyal or not?"

Lionblaze had to think if he told him no then Ivypool would be killed if yes he would be seen as disloyal himself. "Not that I'm aware of we did go to the moon pool and speak with Starclan about their next actions but I don't see any reason we should doubt her."

"Good, now you say you met with Starclan, eh?"

"Don't get your hopes up he told us nothing useful. "He spat.

Suddenly he rounded on Hawkfrost. "Why did Dark forest warrior invade my camp?"

"Because, we closing in our ranks we`ll move for shadowclan next and we will drive them out we`ll use that as our base for the living." Hawkfrost moved away from him.

"Where is Brokenstar I must speak to him?" Without an answer he walked down a dirt path Hawkfrost following him. "He said he would be in the training ally."

"Do you know which one?" he asked there were over twenty different training allies it could take to long to find him.

"The one for warrior apprentices by the north." Hawkfrost growled. Lionblaze quickened his pace dodging a few warriors battle-practicing.

The came to a sandy clearing and Lionblaze stared at Brockenstar as the large tom slicked at the cat who withered in deep pain bold pouring from her wounds. Lionblaze raced over bashing a surprised Brokenstar out of the way. Her eyes looked at him in deep pain and slowly turned to surprise. "L…Lionblaze?" he stared at her, then his eyes widened with shock "Ivypool, no…no you can't die not here go to sleep I'll tell Jayfeather just wake up!" she looked afraid but did so and she slowly disappeared. "Mange-pelt!" Lionblaze ranked his claws over Brokenstar face sending scarlet droplets everywhere. "Lionblaze!" He turned his head to Hawkfrost who eyed Brokenstar coldly. "Go see if she is alright!" He nodded and woke up. He could do it at will now it was getting easier and easier.

He lept up growling. He met the eyes of some of his clan mates who looked terrified at the thought they were being attacked again. He raced out of the den and to the apprentice den. Ivypool lay there blood gushing from her gashes. Everyone was still asleep in the den she hadn`t or couldn't wake them!

"JAYFEATHER!" he yowled. Dovewing`s eyes flashed open from her place beside Bumblestripe who also awoke. "Ivypool no!" she screeched He held her back not wanting to aggravate Ivypool`s wounds any more.

"Great Starclan what happened to her!" he had almost forgotten there were four other cats in the den Blossomfall, cherrypaw and Molepaw. Finally Jayfeather burst through the den gagging at the scent if blood. "Fix her!" he growled.

Jayfeather imminently began placing loads of cobwebs onto her deepest wounds. Finally when dawn light streamed through the brambles of the den did his brother stop. "She`s stable but I need more cobwebs! He glanced at the other cats Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and the two apprentices, who got the message and left. "Wait Cherrypaw go get Firestar only Firestar tell no one else!" She nodded and left.

"Will she …" Dovewing wailed.

"Not if I can help it." Jayfeather growled, but he could see his brother didn't have high hopes for Ivypool.

Firestar walked into the den like Jayfeather struck back by the strong scent of blood. "What happened!" he demanded. Jay feather began to tell Firestar about the Dark forest needing him to understand.

" I`ve more news," Jayfeather added, "we will tell the clan the truth at sun high." Firestar nodded and left to start the patrols. He looked at his brother was he sure?

"Yes Lionblaze I am more than I've been for a long time." Jayfeather growled and left the den.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey meet me by the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar`s call still rung threw the clearing as cats gathered around they still showed signs of the battle that accord just three days ago. Cloudtail had part of his ear torn and cut on his thigh was still healing, Leafpool a claw marks along her flank, Cinderheart had been cat right above the eye, and Whitewing's pelt showed pink patches where the blood hadn`t been washed out. Their eyes showed with sorrow of all the lost clan mates, Rosepetal, Spiderleg, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Daisy and Barkenfur.

"I know you must have heard about Ivypool but she is in the good care of Jayfeather and with hope will return to her warrior duties" Firestar yowled.

"What happened to my kit!" Whitewing snarled.

"Did windclan try to finish what they started?" Thornclaw called.

"I'm I next?" Cherrypaw cried.

"Wait before we go one Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing would like to tell you all something, you three better come up here." He told them the last part a little lower.

"You know us as Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing." Jayferther yowled once they were next ther Firestar. "But Long ago there was a Prophecy sent to Firestar _**There will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws… **_we are the three!" Jayfeather said the last words like a great load was lifted off his shoulders.

Lionblaze stood up, "I have the ability to not ever be hurt in battle."

"I can hear things from… really far away." Dovewing added.

"And I can walk in other cats' dreams and feel their emotions." Jayfeather meowed.

"there are forces gathering a place where evil cats go, called the place of no stars, that's where you go if you do a crime unforgivable like Tigerstar or Hawkfrost." Jayfeather spoke.

"Or if you train with them." Lionblaze added. "Ivypool was a spy for us and let us know what they were planning and it went very wrong."

"Who hurt my kit?" Whitewing snarled at last.

Jayfeather looked at his and whispered, "You know don't you?" he lowered his gaze "Yes." His brother's eyes were like icy slits. "Brokenstar hurt her." He meowed at last. He glanced at his brother for some sort of forgiveness but only betrayal shown in his blue depths.

"This is a joke right?" Mousewhisker meowed.

"I wish it was, the truth is Starclan and the Dark forests are at war but our ancestors refuse to believe it and do nothing." Dovewing meowed.

"I believe you." He looked down at Cinderheart who`s eye showed comfort.

"So do I!" Bumblestripe yowled beside Blossomfall.

"Wait you said there were cats training with them?" Mousefur added.

"Yes there are some in the clan as well." Lionblaze growled, all around cats became stiff and huddled apart. "Can you tell us who." Graystripe asked.

He glanced at Blossomfall and birchfall who only looked at their paws. "We will don't know but we hope that this clarifies things for them so they stop what they are doing and help their clan." Lionblaze snarled. He looked a Jayfeather and his brother nodded to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me two." Jayfeather muttered.

"Now help us fight with us fight these cats and the clans will survive we can win this, like we always have!"

Unexpectedly cat jumped up and cheered victory.

"Its starting." Dovewing meowed. "The war."

"I know but are we ready?" he asked.


End file.
